Talk:Main Page
August 2010 Page archived. 08:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Prince Zarbon Is Zarbon back from his wedding yet? 02:20, August 9, 2010 (UTC) :He got married? 05:07, August 9, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard anything like that. How did you learn that Shredcheese? Is that the reason behind his temporary absence right now? 23:43, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I looked on his talk page and it said "I hope Zarbon is back from his wedding" They were talking about all the errors and bad redos in the wiki. 02:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) If I started an untrue rumor then I feel bad. I really remember something saying that. Let's ask Zarbon after his absense. I really don't know. 02:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What's going on? I've noticed that the weekly pole hasnt been changed in like 2 Weeks, and the qoute of the day hasn't changed in like 4 days. I know the wiki is going to have a new design and all, but its not that hard to update the main page once in a while. Sorry please do not take that as an insult. 12:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, this happens because the editors responsible for those sections are absent right now due to personal reasons, which is understandable, the editors being SSJGoku93 and PrinceZarbon, respectively. 12:39, August 18, 2010 (UTC) : Exactly correct. They both have messages on the top of their user pages telling about their extended absences. 15:26, August 18, 2010 (UTC) WHY no more Dragon Ball? Howdy. I'm new here and such. I was just curious, but what was Akira Toriyama's reason to end Dragon Ball? :He's given many reasons over the years. The short answer is that he got tired of the daily grind of creating a manga, and felt that he had done all with the story that he could. 04:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :Please put this on the Tenkaichi Tag team info that the Japanese demo was released on the 26th August and that when you get the full game they'll be an add on for the game because of that demo but the add on has not been told what it is and also you can download the demo on the following website http://www.bandainamcogames.co.jp/cs/list/dragonball/tagvs/trial/download01.html you need on your PSP past version 6.30 the instructions for the website is to click the bottom right yellow button then on the next step do the same but on step 3 there are to red boxes with A and B I chose A once done it should download this works as I have just got it. re: what I was looking for, thanks Interlinks in mainpage? Sorry but...and the interlinks to another languages Dragon Ball Wikis? Ejem. es:--Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 05:47, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :No, they stopped working when they updated the wikia software a while back. 06:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Really? I can see the interlinks clearly. http://img825.imageshack.us/img825/8657/esferaa.png --Danke7 (talk) -Dragon Ball 18:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::I have checked the interwiki links, all is correct, you can add interwiki links now, if you have more problem, let me know. ;) -- bola 06:56, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :They do not appear on our pages when we post them. Perhaps I am doing something wrong? 22:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I did this edit and it seems the interwiki is working fine, the box appears below the "Whats hot" and above the "slide show". In non-mainpages one must specify the page in the native language --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 22:26, 16 September 2010 (UTC) We don't have sections called "whats hot" or "slide show". What are you talking about? 23:23, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :"Whats Hot on Wikia" its an internal advertise by Wikia, it is located to your left below the "Shout Box" if you don't know where its your "Shout Box" see below your navigation menu other way please tell me and I will provide you with an image to where you can see it --Cizagna (Discusión) • Helper • Central hispana 01:04, 17 September 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I see it. It's called "What's New in Entertainment" on ours sometimes. There are a LOT of these that are not longer on the wiki though, and the idea of placing them back on the pages where they have been removed seems overly daunting. Not to mention the fact that many of the articles we have here are not on other languages, and insane amounts of research would be required to find out. 01:28, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :I did eventually find it. It honestly did not help that we don't have "whats hot", "slide show" or "shout box" sections. As for the interwiki links, I agree that they can be useful, but they will indeed require much work, since almost none of the pages have the same name between languages, if other pages exist at all. I would definitely not be comfortable leaving this task to a bot. 02:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) That's one possibility. The Forum about that topic is here. I've responded to it initially, as has another user. 02:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Where to start? Im brand new to the Dragon Ball world and dont know where to start? Should I start watching the Dragon Ball series or go right to Dragon Ball Z?? I want it to make sense but Ive been told that the original series wasnt good and I would lose interest before even making it to Z? Please help? mmm, it would be the best for you to begin with dragonball, it's a very little bit more childish but also more humor, but dragonball is really cool you will like it i guess, after that you should watch dragonball-Z which contains much more action/adventure etc... it's your own choice but it would be the best to begin with the begin, dragonball (i begun with dragonball z because at that time i didn't even knew dragonball existed, you can also begin with dbz but it's your choice ; )Bardock. 14:13, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Start from Z, Dragon Ball lacks any action... Dodoria21 17:57, September 22, 2010 (UTC) No... actually start with Dragon Ball. I just started watching it and it's pretty good :D Dodoria21 11:59, September 23, 2010 (UTC) A link. Why isn't my name linked when I write the four tildes? here: Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) It should've linked my name, didn't it? Dodoria21 20:53, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :You must have changed your customer signature under your preferences. If you change it to Dodoria21 then it will be linked. 01:23, September 23, 2010 (UTC) dbz episode 8 in episode 8, H.F.I.L. when goku is trying to jump back up to the clouds so he can reach snake way, why doesn't he just fly??? :It takes too much energy for him at that point. He is super tired from all the flying/running and hasn't eaten anything. 01:50, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Milestone Approaching!! Hello everyone! I don't know if you have taken a look at a small blue number on our sidebar recently, but Dragon Ball Wiki is very near to 3000 articles! I'm going to create a Forum here for the main discussion, however, I feel there should be something done on the main page to reflect the milestone as well. So let us know about your thoughts, ideas, etc and happy editing! 19:53, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Your wikia is in danger The wikia staff are planning to impose a mandatory skin on all wikia sites that would disrupt the encyclopedic nature in its basic form. More info in the following links. Your_First_Look_at_the_New_Wikia Experience_the_new_Wikia Important_Updates_on_Wikia's_New_Look Wikia's_new_look_-_FAQ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/The_new_look_2 :Yes it's all very aesthetically pleasing, but how exactly would this detract from the encyclopedic nature of the Wiki in the slightest? 06:23, October 4, 2010 (UTC) : :According to the modifications as stated, you will have the ff changes as well as others : :1.Articles will be moved to the left :2.Huge space on the right will be created for ads :3.Article size will be reduced :4.Infoboxes will need to be modified :5.Naviboxes will need to be modified :6.All pics will have the caption of who uploaded them : ::@anon: Yes, quite a few of us are aware of this by now. Once the skin becomes available on our wiki (this Wednesday), I'll be starting a thread in our forum so we can discuss our feelings on the matter. Keep your eye out for it if you're looking to make your voice heard. -- 22:48, October 4, 2010 (UTC) 3000 Articles! Great job everyone! 3000 articles and still growing! 22:30, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Icon and Libary Is it possible to get a new back ground?-Icon and Libary :So there was this whole big thing with the main wikia server, where they decided to kill all of the neat backgrounds and formatting that all of the individual sites had, including our old, awesome skin/theme. What you see now is the temporary solution, that will either be made as awesome as possible within wikia's constraints in the near future, or we will be moving to a new server where we have more flexibility. 02:17, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Cool. as stranges as it sounds, I don't come here that often anymore becuase of the background. -Icon and libary :You may have already done this, but you under preferences, you can change "site layouts" from new wikia look to monobook. Monobook is much, much better, so if you're not already switched to that you definitely should. 03:46, November 9, 2010 (UTC) something very weird something really REALLY weird is happening on the character pages. like when i was seeing chi-chi's page, in the character discription box, it says a crap load of things. i cant really explain it.i dont know if its just me, but i thought i tell you Paula :D 03:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) It was an anon who messed up the ! template. Took a while to track down, but I found that to be the problem and fixed it. The character infobox template is once again working normally. 04:34, November 18, 2010 (UTC) new forum idea i thought of a new forum idea called "top ten most shocking momments". same as all the others, but its shocking momments (no freakion duh) like- Raditz being goku's brother, krillin's many deaths, ect. what do ya think? 04:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) That makes sense. I shall go make it. 05:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) I can't go to the new dragonball wiki!!! My problem Each time I try to go to dragonballencyclopedia.com I'm told it's not a website. I don't know if I was banned or something because I don't even do stupid things to wikis. What should I do? Is there a way I can go to the new wiki? Supersaiyan3gohan 04:06, December 1, 2010 (UTC) 11/30/10 (MT) It is up now. 04:11, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Do you know why I wasn't able to get there?Supersaiyan3gohan 04:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC)November 30, 2010 (MT) Two columns My attempt to motivate the community to come up with new designs for the main page kind of fizzled out, so I was thinking a few tweaks might at least be in order to make the main page a little less crowded. I'd like to restructure it so that it just takes up two columns rather than three. To free up a column's worth of material, it would probably be good to remove a few of the sections on the main page that no longer receive attention, namely the poll, featured article, and wiki content sections. (These are no longer maintained anyway.) Thoughts? -- 23:08, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :Whatever's easiest. 00:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::I personally don't like how the article is now shifted. I prefer how the original setup was for the main page. We can still maintain the original setup with less templates... rather than two columns... it's just not as appealing to look at, but that's just my opinion. - 08:15, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::I dunno, it seemed a bit crowded to me with three columns, at least on the default skin. I've kind of been trying to tweak the main page here and on the Dragon Ball Encyclopedia so that they differ a little bit more, while better conveying the purpose of each wiki. I think the similar main pages were a source of confusion for quite a few visitors, and shifting them around a bit will help people see that the sites are more than just mirrors of each other. Can you think of a way to shuffle things around to make three columns work without so much crowding? (I'm not married to the current styling of the main page, so perhaps some borders/padding could be reduced to gain a few pixels here and there.) -- 22:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Blog problems. Everytime I click on a blog the number of comments shown is a lot lower then what is stated. For example, I clicked on a blog that supposedly had 17 comments, but when the page loaded only 2 were shown. Does this happen to everyone or is it just my computer?Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude I found that if I edit my blog and save the correct amount of comments appear, but this only works for my own blog. I'm starting to think that its just my computer. Thanks. Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 14:50, January 9, 2011 (UTC)Tokeupdude :I see 17 comments in a 17-comment blog at this point, though I've noticed in the past that comments occasionally take some time before they actually appear in the blog. Try reloading the page and bypassing the cache. (If you use Internet Explorer or Firefox, this can be accomplished by pressing Ctrl+F5 while on the page.) It may work and it may not; if not, you might just have to give it some time. If this is a recurring problem for many users it might be worth mentioning to the staff. -- 21:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) : : I have a fun fact for the "did you know" section. Mr. Satan landed more punches on Kid Buu then Vegeta did. It's true I tell you, watch the episodes where they're fighting Kid Buu.Time is man made, so it's always 4:20 19:03, January 10, 2011 (UTC) The Main Page Revision Hi, I was just wondering; I noticed you guys rearranged the main page but you took off the column that said "Wiki Content" (or something like that) I wanted to know if there was you would put it back, I used it alot (even though I am not a contibutor here I do like to explore) thanks!--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 00:30, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm kind of in favor of keeping the page short, and the DBE might be a better resource if you're interested purely in content, but I've copied all the data that was in that section to this page if you'd still like to refer to it. (You're also welcome to copy it to your user page or a sub-page of your user page, or I can help you do so if you want assistance.) Would that be adequate? -- 07:22, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ::On purpose, I have a suggestion, How about erasing the news template, because, No one is going to update it everyday and it is almost three months outdated...also, the Raging Blast image should be deleted too, that imge is almost 4 months in the main page-...--MATEOELBACAN 17:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks guys.--100px (Who am I?)(Have something to say?) 01:26, January 24, 2011 (UTC) :::@MATEOELBACAN: I'll give it another day or two and then make that adjustment, assuming there are still no objections. Thanks. -- 11:17, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :::@MATEOELBACAN: I don't agree with this. That's really a bad idea. Jeangabin666 12:02, January 29, 2011 (UTC)